My Hetalia OC(Milan)
by SavannahKnightSacrifice
Summary: This is my Hetalia OC, I apologize if she seems Mary-Sueish, I tried my best not to make her, although her history was really dark If you like her, thank you and let me know, If you don't like her, no hate please I also planned on writing a story with her and I want the reader to know her first


My Hetalia OC.

**Name: **Kiara Shannon Vargas

**Represents: **The Moral Capital of Northern Italy, Milan

**Height: **5/6 ft.

**Weight: **119 lbs.

**Appearance: **Milan is slightly pale with long, wild, curly brunette hair with two curls(erogenous zone)on each side of her head. In her hair, she has two small braids to hold her wild hair back. Putting the braids together in a blue ribbon. With a lily flower hair pin on the right side of her head. She usually wears a light tan button shirt with a red ribbon around the collar while it's tucked into a wide brown belt connected to a dark tan, frilly skirt. She wears black pantyhose underneath with knee-length brown high-heel boots with the tie like shoe except a boot. Since she's a fashion capital, she likes to dress pretty even if your not meant to.

**Hair Color:** Brunette

**Eye Color: **Sapphire Blue

**Age:** 18

**Personality:** Milan is very shy and kind've a coward like her siblings, she can also cry very easily. Although,she can get serious and protective when her loved one's are hurt or when something bad happens. She'll still be a coward in situations like these, but she tries her hardest to be brave for her loved one's. When she makes a mistake to hurt someone physically or mentally, she'll feel guilty very easily and will do anything to try to make them happy again.

She also has a very bad temper and it rarely shows from her personality. However, if you annoy her or insult her too much, she'll get really **_REALLY _**mad. Almost a completely different person. That only happens if your on her bad side though. If you're on her good side, she's like an innocent little girl, especially for her age. She has a case of multiple-personality-disorder and bi-polar disorder from her tragic past. She has to take pills twice a day to control her sanity. If she doesn't, she becomes a cold-blooded killer with a craving for blood and innocent corpses. When she was a kid, she was always happy and energetic, like she had 10 cups of coffee a day. She was also a little whiny when she was younger but she matured over time. Her childish side will appear if she see's something she used(still) to love as a child.

**Backstory(Warning: Very Sad and Tragic):**

Milan was founded by the Insubres, a Celtic people. She was later conquered by the Romans, becoming the capital of the Western Roman Empire. During the Middle Ages, Milan flourished as a commercial and banking center. Often being made fun by the other nations about it. In the course of centuries, she has been alternatively dominated by France, Habsburg Spain, Austria, and the United Kingdom. Until when in 1859, she was eventually annexed by the new Kingdom of Italy. During the early 1900s, Milan led the industrialization process of the young nation, being at the very center of the economic, social and political debate. Badly affected by the World War II devastations, and after a harsh Nazi occupation, she became the main centre of the Italian Resistence. In post-war years, the city enjoyed a prolonged economic boom, attracting large flows of immigrants from rural Southern Italy. During the last decades, Milan has seen a dramatic rise in the number if international migrants, and today more than one sixth of its population is foreign born.

However, that is only the history. Behind history's closed doors, her past is one of the most horrorfying hellish nightmare's you can put up with. When Rome conquered her, she was always with her grandfather. Always laughing and being happy. She became even more happy when she met her siblings, until she saw that most of them can be assholes.

She became a little saddened, but brightened up that she knew she could be good friends with them...sometimes. Her happiness disappeared when France took control of her and took her away from her siblings and grandfather. At first, France treated her like a little kid, since she was so much like one. He didn't treat her with downright disrespect, he just didn't treat her like an adult. Then when her grandfather passed away, France comforted her and started treating her like a daughter. She became happy again until she was tooken away by Spain. She lived with Spain and her older brother, Romano. She was alright with it, except Romano and her always fought. Spain tried to get them to get along with eachother, but always ended with the fight getting worse. Although, there was one fight that really broke her heart when Romano said those hurtful words right to her face. Right in front of Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands. Those exact words were 'It's your fault Grandpa Rome Died!'. Romano didn't mean to take words so far, but it was too late. She stood there with the most hurt and betrayed look you have ever seen. She couldn't take it anymore and started to live with Austria after that incident. Milan started to smile again with Italy and Hungary by her side. She couldn't forget those words though, and she always forced her smiles. Holy Roman Empire noticed this and asked her about it, she told him the truth. He told her to not listen to Romano and listen to her opinions. In her opinion, she thought it was her fault because she left with France. She still took Holy Roman Empire's advice and tried to tell her mind it wasn't her fault. But it still haunted her mind. After Holy Roman Empire left for the war, that's when the United Kingdom took her away because of her being the granddaughter of the Roman Empire. He was at the time a pirate. Milan heard many things about him from Spain and became very terrified of him. England thought of her as a brat at first, but when he found out about her little spats and who she truly was, it broke his heart a little because she reminded him of America. They slowly became like a father and daughter, which made England very happy just like her. England became the gentleman he was and treated her like a lady. At the time, England had a lover named Madeline, who he loved with all his heart. When Milan met her, they seemed like a mother and daughter. Milan felt like she was in a normal family.

That's when Madeline and England decided to have a child to have a family together, but when that night when they were "making" the baby. They realized Madeline can't have children, this enraged England which made him lose control. "Forcing" Madeline to become pregnant. 9 months later, she did give birth to a little girl. There little girl never had there first cry, there first breath of life. Not only that, Madeline lost her life after her daughter was born. England was depressed and angry after this happened. He later realizes that someone put something in her drink to make her not have children. England thought that Milan did it, since she was the only one who really knew of Madeline. England did find it very hard to believe it was Milan, but he didn't know what to believe. Although, it was really France who was over come with anger when he was drunk, to show England the pain he had when he lost Jeanne. Because England was the one that killed Jeanne. France wasn't in a state of mind though when it he put that into Madeline's drink. How he even knew of her was that he saw him and Madeline together. That's not what England thought though. He did talk to her about it and tried to reason with her like a gentleman. She told the truth and said she didn't do it. England thought she was lying though and tried to forget about it since she was a kid. He started drinking alcohol to get rid of the depression. When that started, England started treating her more cruely than ever. Starting to physically, mentally, and sexually abuse her. All of those times, he was drunk from depression. Never remembering what happened when he became sober again.

She couldn't take it anymore and stood up to him. He realized the horrible crimes he committed and regretted them ever since. He begged for forgiveness and tried to be as gentlemanly as he could possibly be, but she ran away instead.

When she became older she became a Roman knight so she can become braver after what happened and on the battlefield, she met her first love, Allesandro Michael. They met on the battle field, where Allesandro planned to commit suicide. She stopped him and showed him the meaning of life. He abandoned suicide and stayed by her side. They eventually fell in love and started a romantic relationship. After a while on the battle field which turned to a blood shed, Milan slowly became addicted to...killing. Not just the soldiers, everyone. Men, women, children, and infints. Allesandro tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She snapped when she came to a conclusion Allesandro was cheating on her. When it was really his cousin. This is what resulted her to start killing something else other than the soldiers. She then became a fugitive was schedualed to be executed. Allesandro took her place and said it was him who the killer. Because they looked alike, they believed him. She tried to stop him, but he loved her too much for her to die. She saw him burn to ashes slowly at the stake. Tears streamed down her face as it happened. She yelled to him 'I love you' as loud as she could yell. He yelled 'I love you too' and those were his final words. He was nothing but ashes. His cousin looked at Milan with hatred in her eyes. Saying harshly 'I hope the killing was worth it' and she walked away. Milan then vowed to never kill ever again and never let an addiction get in the way for as long as she lives. After that, she went to the doctor and was diagnosed with bi-polar-disorder and multiple-personality-disorder.

She was devastated and torn apart about this. She was told to take at least 2 pills a day to control her sanity. After all of that, she reunited with her siblings. All of them were welcoming...except Romano who still fights with her. She tried to get along with him by allowing his immigrants to come to her nation. Which he silently thanked in return.

**Favorites/Likes: **Playing Violin, Spending Time With Friends and Family, Fashionable Clothes, Making New Friends, Learning about the world and other culture's

**Dislikes: **Anything Scary, Fights, Stupid People, Jerks, Brats

**Best Friends: **America, Japan, Germany, Russia, China, France, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Spain

**Frenemies:** Romano, England

**Enemies: **Netherlands, Romania, Taiwan


End file.
